She Will Be Loved
by MiSs-BeHaVe
Summary: OneShot: Tom comes out of the diary and goes to Ginny’s dorm. WARNING: story about rape! & some cutting is thrown in there too ... So don’t read if you don’t like that kind of stuff … remember its rated R for a reason. Plz R&R!


****

Summary: One-Shot: Tom comes out of the diary and goes to Ginny's dorm. WARNING: story about rape! So don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff … remember its rated R for a reason.

Disclaimer: k I'm only gonna say this once … NOT MINE!!! I mean c'mon people! If I really owned Harry Potter & all the other characters do you really think I would be writtin bout it @ FanFiction? BUT the plot is done by Yours Truly! ^_^ although the title is the name of a song by MAROON 5.

MiSs-BeHaVe's notes: okie-doke! This is just an idea that I got and wrote down. It doesn't go with either of my other stories its TOTALLY on its own! And if you like it good … but don't ask me to write more cause I wont. It's a one-shot. This is it. It's done. So that being said go read! O and by the way … once again thank you to my beta Lili Pie!

****

~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~

****

She Will Be Loved

The sound of someone knocking on the door echoed in the silent room. Standing, Ginny walked to the oak door and opened it. Outside stood a boy who looked about sixteen years old. He had really black hair, like a raven's wing, and deep blue eyes. His face was pale but luminous, as if it glowed in the soft candlelight.   
  
"Tom, what are you doing here?"  
  
She was used to him coming out of the diary now, he'd been doing it for the past month.  
  
"I'm here for you, Doll."  
  
"What? Here for me? What are you talking about Tom?"  
  
She still stood at the door, her hand on the edge. He took a step forward.  
  
"Oh, I think you know. I think you know very well."  
  
She looked up at his face, once so familiar with its sensitivity and caring. Now it was filled with lust and desire.  
  
"No, Tom, no." she said and began to close the door.  
  
"Yes Ginny. Its time."  
  
"No!" she yelled and tried to slam the door shut.   
  
But he pushed his hand in the crack and he easily overpowered her. Using only a little effort, he forced the door open despite her struggle. Abandoning the door, she turned and ran. Tears were streaming down her face, and her hair was a mess. She ran to the other side of the room to the bathroom and as she reached the door she heard the thunder of his approach. Reaching the door she scrambled in and slammed it shut throwing the lock seconds before he reached it.  
  
He slammed into the door its hinges shaking. She turned terrified, and hid in the small cupboard closing its flimsy doors behind her. It wasn't much, but it was some protection. She heard him slamming against the door and knew that eventually, it would give and he'd be in. The sound jarred her mind, making her scared mind even more muddled. Why was he doing this? He'd always been her friend. Why? Then suddenly the sound stopped. Peeking through the cracks in the door she saw the strain on the door.  
  
"Come on, Doll. It will be fast, and you wont even know what's going on." he said, His voice smooth as velvet. "So just open the door, open the door and I promise I wont hurt you."  
  
She didn't move. There was a second and then,  
  
"Fine. I'll have to do this the hard way."  
  
He slammed against the door again, using his whole body as a weight. The door gave a groan. He did it again; the door gave, and then with a sickening crunch broke open. The two ruined pieces fell to the tile floor with a thud and as the dust settled Ginny saw his figure move into the room, backlit by the light from the dorm.  
  
"Now, now Ginny. We're not playing hide and seek. Come out, come out wherever you are!" he said in a singsong voice.  
  
She shuddered. He was playing with her, she knew. She'd seen his eyes flicker over to her hiding spot and then flick away again. He took a step closer.  
  
"Ginny? Where are you?"  
  
He took another step.  
  
"Ginny ... come out now!"  
  
And another.  
  
"You little whore! Come out now!"  
  
He was right in front of the cupboard.  
  
"Come out ... and I promise I wont hurt you."  
  
He stood where he was, right outside her hiding place but not bending down, not yet. She could see his gray pants through the crack of the door.  
  
"Come out. You are mine ... and I will have you."  
  
She shuddered. She would never be his. She didn't want him, she wanted Harry, The Boy Who Lived, the light that had shone in the dark.  
  
Suddenly light fell through the crack on her face, he had lit the torches in the room. Their flickering light played over the smooth surfaces of the tile and her face, the tear tracks visible on her cheeks. Then a shadow fell. She looked out of the crack, and saw his eye looking back at her.  
  
"Hello Doll."  
  
Suddenly he tore open the doors and dragged her out. She screamed, for help from anyone who might hear. But she realized he wouldn't have left the room unwarded. Without a doubt there would be silencing charms place heavily all over the room. No one would hear. No one would come.  
  
He dragged her unceremoniously across the tile by her arm despite her struggles, then across the dorm floor, the ruby rug harsh and unforgiving on her smooth pale skin. Reaching the nearest bed, he lifted her and threw her up on it. She scrambled and for a moment she had hope that she might get away. But her hopes were dashed when he sprang up and landed on top of her, pinning her down.  
  
She struggled and trashed, trying to unbalance him, trying to get him off. But he was too big and too heavy. He outweighed her by at least fifty pounds. Still screaming she managed to slap him across the face leaving his pale cheek red and stinging. He growled and suddenly a dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
"You'll pay for that you little bitch!"  
  
He slashed at her face, the skin popped and burst open like ripe fruit. The blood poured out like red wine and she screamed even louder. He laughed and slashed at her arms and neck, her screams ringing in his ears.  
  
"No! Stop! Please! You're hurting me! You're hurting me! Stop, please! You're hurting me! Stop!"  
  
He was lost, lost in his own world. She was his. She'd made herself his by claiming the dairy as her own. He couldn't hear her screams, and he had made sure no one else would either. Her screams for help would go unheard and unanswered. She struggled harder trying to dodge the blade in his hand. He laughed again and followed her movements. The blood was beautiful. The way it clashed with her skin and blended with her hair and bed coverings. He needed to see it, wanted to see it. It was an obsession, one he'd had since he was little. He had scars all over his body as a result. The clash of colors, the way it felt, the sight of a wound opening the crimson liquid flowing over and arm, leg, hand, chest, or foot. He pulled himself out of his revere and looked down at her face, now covered in gashes. She was stunning. Any normal person would tell you she looked like she'd been to hell and back, but not him. To him she was absolutely perfect, he had to have her, and have her now. He leaned down and kissed her.   
  
She squirmed. She thought that now, maybe she could take the cuts. But the kiss was too much. Her face twisted in revulsion and she tried to pull away. His hands grouped all over her body, touching her everywhere. Her tears fell from her eyes and ran down her face, the salt stinging in her open wounds. She screamed again but her voice quickly became hoarse and she gave up, resigned. It wasn't until she felt a breeze by her legs did she realize exactly what he wanted. She'd had an idea before, but now it was crystal clear. Her tears, which had slowed, sped up again. He ripped her skirt off and she winced as she felt the material tear. His hands went down to touch her and she cried even harder. She didn't want her first time to be like this. She wanted to be with someone who she cared about, who she loved. She wanted it to be special something she'd remember and treasure forever. She didn't want it to be rape, she wanted to be willing. Her tears intensified blurring her vision of his face looming over her, his eyes filled with lust.  
  
He felt her, everywhere he could. Then, finished for the moment with the area between her legs, he turned his attention to her chest. He smirked; there was too much fabric in these damn uniforms. He ripped off her shirt, the buttons popping off, then took the dagger and cleanly sliced her bra off and threw it across the room. His hands, wet from her entrance went up to her chest. He kneaded her breast roughly, pinching and pulling. His lips descended upon hers again, and he took advantage of her open mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran along hers trying to taste her thoroughly. Then he moved down to her neck, marking her skin with his teeth, biting and tasting her. She wriggled under him, trying to get away and he moaned. He sat up and unzipped his pants, pulling them down he kicked them off, along with his boxers. He leaned down again, poised at her entrance. Pausing he looked down at her, lust written all over his face.  
  
"You're mine, and you always will be. I will have your innocence forever."  
  
She whimpered and tried to move away. He sat looming over her threateningly.   
  
"No, stop. Please." she whispered the last plea.  
  
"Stop? Why would I stop? No, I'm not going to stop. I'll never stop." and with that, he thrust inside her.  
  
She screamed again, the pain fresh and burning. He was tearing her, tearing her from the inside out. His member moved inside her, faster and faster. He gave her no time to adjust, all he thought about was his own needs. He moved inside her, his hips moving down to meet hers. She didn't respond, she just lay there in pain with tears streaming down her face, thinking about anything other then what the reality was. The times she was with her family, safe and happy. She remembered how Harry had come to visit that summer, and how she had dreamily watched him from afar. A jarring pain flung her out of reality. He shoved in and out of her roughly moaning loudly. She chocked back the bile that threatened to spill from her mouth. This was disgusting. Sex wasn't supposed to be like this, it was never meant to be a weapon. She cried. All she could do was hope it would be over soon.  
  
"Ginny, oh Ginny."  
  
He moaned her name over and over again. Thrusting in and out of her, his hands playing with her breast, his mouth and tongue playing over her lips and mouth. He loved the taste of her; it was like strawberries, fresh ripe, sweet strawberries. Her skin was smooth and milky; he couldn't touch enough of it. He had to have more. He became addicted. All he wanted was her. She would be his, his forever. Finally he came. He screamed her name as his seed went deep in her. Panting, he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.   
  
He could feel her tears trailing down between their bodies. He frowned. She shouldn't be crying. She should feel happy, happy and privileged. He was the heir of Slytherin. If she became pregnant she'd carry the next heir, and she would marry the most powerful wizard that ever lived. Why was she crying? Blinking he saw red, sat up, and backhanded her across the face, his nails drawing new blood. He punched her repeatedly. Hitting her face, arms, and chest. He knew they would leave bruises, reminders of what happened when she cried. His rage was blinding. She should love him.   
  
He loved her.   
  
He hit her in the jaw.  
  
She shouldn't be crying.   
  
His next hit split her lip open.  
  
Why was she crying?   
  
He hit her stomach, watching as she winced in pain, the tears down her beautiful face.  
  
He loved her.   
  
The next hit was right on her left temple.  
  
She should love him.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, she felt him climb off of her. She sighed in relief. Dimly she was aware of his moving around the room getting his clothes on and coming back to stand by the bed. She strained her eyes to look up at him.   
  
"Well Doll, that was it. It's over now. But you are mine. And I will be back." he walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh and don't bother trying to tell anyone, they won't believe you, anyway. It will be useless."  
  
She looked at him curiously. She had cuts and soon-to-be bruises all over her. How could it be that no one would notice?  
  
"Oh, you'll see what I mean, Doll. See you later."  
  
And with that he turned and left the room, closing the door after him. She lay on the bed, not moving, her whole body wracking with pain. What did he mean it would be useless? Gryffindors weren't the smartest people on the planet, but they weren't blind. She smiled looking slightly crazy but then stopped when her split lip throbbed, she'd like to see how long she could hide this from Ron. With that thought in mind, she decided she would need to see how bad she did look.   
  
Sighing she dragged herself out of bed and over to the bathroom. The lights flickered on and she turned haltingly to the mirror. What she saw nearly made her feint in shock. There wasn't a mark on her! But that couldn't be! she thought wildly. After all, she could _feel_ the blood running down her body in little rivers. She shook her head and looked again. Nothing. Not a scratch or even the tiniest mark. No sign of what had just happened for the last two hours. Suddenly she sagged against the counter and slid down to sit on the floor, her legs curled against her.  
  
He was right. No one would know. She couldn't tell anyone, she had no evidence. There was nothing she could do, no one she could tell. She was alone, totally helpless. No one would help her. No one would come.

****

~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_~_+_

****

A/N: So? What'd you think? Good? Bad? Well … see that little button down there? No … go a little more to the left … yea right there. That little button that says 'Go' … yes now click on it! lol. C'mon people! Review! Well I gotta go I'll talk to you later!

~MiSs-BeHaVe


End file.
